phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 4/Maid Assembly
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Durandal EXP: 450 Zenny: 425 Item Drop: Bonus: Saffron Bow Goddess, Saffron Bow Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear A few days later, Excalibur once again called everyone together for a planning committee meeting. Excalibur: I'm sure some of you go home after school to households with maids who do all the housework. Excalibur: And I suppose you think nothing about it. Excalibur: But here at Yggs, all students must try to put themselves in other people's shoes. Excalibur: I think i'ts really important to learn about the work done by the maids who take care of you. Excalibur: You all need to learn how hard it is. Excalibur: I keep hearing about how our school uniform here at Yggs is "cute, but a little too formal." Excalibur: That is why I want to take this opportunity to suggest a slightly more liberated outfit. I thought it might help us loosen up a bit. Durandal: Slightly?! More like massively! Durandal: What about here?! And especially this area here! Durandal: If Shekinah were to put this on... Ooh, I don't want to even think about it! Durandal's face turned bright red as she pointed at the maid's outfit and continued her rant. She seemed particularly obsessed with the outfit's chest area. Durandal: If she were to have a wardrobe malfunction, and her...you know...popped out, what then?! Commander: Sorry, Naegling, but could you translate that for me? Naegling: I don't think so. And ordering me to do that would be sexual harassment. Commander: Wait, what? Dagda: Shekinah would perhaps look a little provocative in the dress, yess... Dagda: What do you think, Shekinah? I heard from Excalibur that you like this sort of thing. Shekinah: What? No! Dagda: Really? Because I think it would look great on you. Dagda: But if you're passing, then maybe I'll try it on. Shekinah: No, wait! With your bust, Coach, it's a disaster waiting to happen! Dagda: Hahaha! Okay, then you wear it, Shekinah. Shekinah: Wh-What?! How is that the only conclusion?! Shekinah was clearly conflicted. Her face was turning redder by the second. Naegling: You're a member of the public morals committee, so I know where you're coming from. But we're talking about a festival. Naegling: Like the president said, we should be able to let our hair down a little, don't you think? Naegling: And I'm sure everyone would agree that you'd look amazing in this maid's outfit, Shekinah. Everyone's eyes turned to the mannequin standing brazenly in the middle of the room. Everyone started whispering ideas and opinions to each other. The maid cafe idea seemed to be gaining traction. Durandal: Shekinah...is what we just heard true? Shekinah: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide anything from you. Shekinah: But my opinion remains the same. Shekinah: Don't worry. I've no intention of betraying you. My duty as a member of the public morals committee is-- Durandal: That's not what we're talking about here. Durandal: Shekinah... Durandal: Do you want to wear that maid's outfit? Be honest with me. Shekinah: I-It doesn't matter what I want! Shekinah: Like Durandal said, as a member of the public morals committee, it's up to me to put the brakes on anything unseemly. Durandal: No, it does matter, Shekinah! We need to hear what YOU want! Durandal: If you want to wear it, then just come out and say so! Durandal: If you can't tell me the truth, then who can you tell?! Commander: There's that dark mist again! Argh, not here! Not now! Durandal: Shekinah... What do you really want? Commander: If only she'd just open up... Before Boss Battle Commander: I'm sure Shekinah's not hiding anything. Commander: She must have a reason. Durandal: That has nothing to do with it! Durandal: Do you know how much I trust Shekinah? Durandal: Well, do you? Commander: They why don't you just give her a little time to explain! Durandal: Oooh... I wish you'd just shut up! After Stage Clear Durandal: I'm sorry. I went too far. Durandal: I'm going to the nurse's office to try and calm down. Durandal: Forgive me, but I need to excuse myself from the rest of this meeting. With that, Durandal left the room. Shekinah: Durandal, wait! Excalibur: No, Shekinah, it's you I must ask to wait. Shekinah: M-Me?! Excalibur: Can't you be more honest with yourself? Category:Phantom of the School